Love or Death Choose Kagome
by Silver Haired Dragon Lover
Summary: Kagome's father was murdered.Kagome is as emotionless as Sesshomaru himself.The killers are in town and she wants revenge, but will Sesshomaru be able to heal her destroyed heart in time? Will she finally complete him or will others get in their way?


Love Or Death

By: Me silver haired dragon lover

Disclaimer:sighI DON'T own Inuyasha,but Rumiko Takahasi does licky her

Silver haired dragon lover:On with the story I hope youlike it ,it's a bit weird in the beginning but bare with me okis.Please forgive me the characters may be weird but it's part of the story. Oh here i am rambling on with the show.

Sesshomaru:Where amI?

Silverhaired dragon lover: Oh no he's waking up.>. 

Kagome:Who's waking uplooks around the room

Silver haireddragon lover: Ummm...No one

Rin:LORD SESSHOMARU! ARE YOU OKAY!

Sesshomaru:I am fine rinrubs his head only to find a big bump

Sesshomaru glares at everyone and slowly stands up.

Sesshomaru: Minnasan,gomen, i must now Kill these people.

Chases everyone around the room while shippo calls Inuyasha to help

Inuyasha:FEH, do you REALLY think i'm gonna help you.?Watching you be chased by my idiot brother is fun.

Sesshomaru heard the remark Inuyasha made and attacked hom instead with his Tokijin

barely aliveSilver haired dragon lover: Well...now ...on with the story...

falls flat on her face as the others laugh uncontrollably

THUMP!THUMP!was all Kagome could hear,as the two men who were sent to kill her father slamed him into a concrere wall repeditly.

They forced poor Kagome to watch as they brutally murdered her dad.She watched in horror as the blood from her father's head slowly made it's way to the floor. The blood was a bright red and it was starting to get closer and closer to to Kagomeit was midnight and there was a new moon that night.

As her father's vlook reached the hem of her white skirt she was about to scream when one of the guys covered her mouth .The sound of her father's skull breaking at the force and impact against the wall was unbarable.

All Kagome vould do was watch as her father was ramed into the wall which now had a hole in it.The men were in no hurry to kill Kagome's dad.Her father was not completely dead yet, and they first had smashed his head against the now blood filled wall the scream emited grom him was one she will never forget. As she finally saw the men stop and they left him in the hole,and just left the seven year old Kagome to her thoughts.All but one.

The one man who seemed to be the leader of the group turned to kagome,and she met his cold gaze his face held no emotion nothing but hatred and bitterness.

When they left Kagome hurried to her father.

"DADDY!DADDY! WAKE UP!NO DADDDDDYYYYY! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME ANYONE HELPPPPPPP" She yelled out while now holding her father's corps in her now bloody arms.

Two hours later two police men patrolling the area spot Kagome crying over her dead father.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?IS HE ALRIGHT?CALL FOR BACK UP NOW"One of the officers yelled out to the other officer.

After a short while they sent her father to a hospital and they called Kagome's mother to inform her about what happened. As she herd the news of her husband's death she nearly died right there and then.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?KAGOME! MOMMY"They both ran into each other's arms crying uncontrolabley.

"There there sweetie, it's gonna be okay.Ma'am we are trribly sorry to say this, but we lost him."

"WHAT... NO!"

10 years later

The constant scream of my father haunts me every night, and for the past ten years I've had the same dream over and over again. Even after all these years ,it remains in my mind. Unable to remove the image of my father's face as I stare into his eyes ,bloody and without life. People tell me that they know what I'm going through, when in fact they don't . Since that day I have shut myself from the world. I live every day in the shadows.

At school every guy wants to go out with me or so I've heard,yet I don't seem to care. All the girls envy me,I don't see the reason they should I really don't see why.

They think they have it hard,when they have no idea what I'VE BEEN THROUGH ! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP EVERY NIGHT TO THE SOUND OF YOUR FATHER'S SCREAM AS YOU WATCH HIM DIE!THEY DON'T KNOW! So how can they ever relate to me.?I have very little friends, because I choose to have them to keep my mind off of my dad. They keep me some what happy... that is I haven't been truely happy for the longest time. I really don't remeber what it's like. They just keep me company most of the time ,the other half of the time I'm usually saving there ass from other stupid girls who want to beat them up . Everyone knows not to mess with me ,they all fear me for some reason.But they need to keep in mind I'm not always so serious.

The next day at school

"Kagome wait up I have to talk to you! Did you hear there are some new guys who are coming to our school, and they say they're hot"Misao said to Kagome trying to catch her breath.

"You know I don't care about those meaningless things."Kagome replied sounding bored

"By the way, where is Sango"Kagome asked her friend while walking at a faster pace."I think she is at school .She said she was going to work on something."she replied

"So how hot do you think these new guys are"she asked Kagome in a sqeaky voice hoping for an answer."Oce again It doesn't consern me ,but I bet Kikyo is going to be all over them when they do get here."she said with a slight chuckle." Despite what you have been through Kagome, i'm glad to see that you still have at least some sense of humor."Misao said as she started to laugh at the statement her now silent friend had said.

As they walked to school Misao noticed a couple of guys walking on the other side of the street.Both of them had an unusual hair color.Their hair was also very long,it was a beautiful shade of silver.One of the guys was very tall and stood firmly on the groung with some of the best posture she had ever seen! The other one was walking like he was the king of the world! He seemed arrogant,and concieted.He wasn't as good looking as the other guy next to him ,although he was still attractive.

"WOW, check out those guys Kagome" Misao exclaimed almost loud enough for them to hear.

"Do you honestly want them to hear you ? Then why don't you just walk up to them and say"Hello my name is Misao and I think you are REALLY HOT!WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" I mean if you think they are that hot go for it."Kagome said sarcasticly

Even though Kagome tryed to contain herself from laughing at the face Misao was making now.It would make even her laugh.

So Kagome gave in and started to laugh some what.

" Ohh MY GOODNESS YOU LAUGHED"Misao stated.Once she said that Kagome returned to her normal state.

When they arrived at school the first thing they saw was Kikyo and her stupid little smirk.  
"GOD I WISH I COULD TEAR HER FACE OFF"Misao said clenching her hands into a fist.

"Calm down there is no need to do that now her time will eventually come"Kagome said while glaring at Kikyo.

"Kagome!Kagome OVER HERE" Sango said waving at her friends"look Kagome there is Sango ."Misao said while waving back.

"Have you heard ,there are two new kids coming to our school today."sango said to Kagome."Why does everyone keep telling me that it really doesn't concern us."She said for the thousandth time. "Well it is our concern they are in our class."

"Oh damn now I'll never have my peace and quiet."Kagome said almost to bored to talk."WHAT DO YOU MEAN ? NEW GUYS ROCK THEY'RE THE BEST" Misao and Sango said in unison.

"UHH Hello Sango you have a boyfriend remember? By the way where is that lecher Miroku"Kagome asked .

"I don't know but if he's flirting again he will be in the hospital for more than a week this time"Sango said as her friend Misao was some what shaking with fear as Kagome held little surprise. For she knew Sango held much strength, and to some she was very intimidating.Sango and Kagome took off for class as did Misao. Misao is one year their junior so she went to a different class .

As they arrived at class they took their seats as usual and started to talk one another.There were 10 minutes till the bell as one of the two new students arrived in Misao's class. "Look there's a guy at the door,and he's really hot " One of Misao's other friends told her as she nodded towards the door for her friend to look.

'Wow he's the guy I saw this mornig'

"Misao are you okay? I know he's good looking but at least stop staring he's looking at you ." Her friend Ginta said sarcasticly to her friend who seemed to be in a trance.

"I saw him in the morning walking to school with some one a bit taller than him . Maybe they are brothers."

Back with Sango and Kagome

"Everyone we have a new student today."Announced the teacher."His name is Sesshomaru Tokoritsu and he is a transfer student from Tsutarato High in Okenawa."She said as she pointed towards Sesshomaru.

"Tell them a little about yourself Sesshomaru-sama."

"As you have heard my name is Sesshomaru Tokoritsu I don't like being bothered and if you wish to speak to me you must address me as Sesshomaru-sama ,understood."He said while keeping his voice as smooth and as calm as usual.

"Umm, Ok,so Sesshomaru-sama why don't you take a seat next to Kagome."The teacher said to Sesshomaru a little nervously."Kagome please raise your hand so he knows who you are."

'Oh great now I have to sit next to the new kid who Kikyo will soon be drooling over'

As Kagome raised her arm she glanced around the room to see all the girls staring at her with jelousy writen all over their faces.'damn what are they staring at might as well find out for myself'

"What on earth are you staring at"Kagome said a little annoyed.

When they heard what Kagome had said they all turned towards the front facing the teacher.

'I wonder what that was about.'Sesshomaru wondered to himself as he made his way over to his new seat.

"Now that that's over today's lesson will be on reviewing how light effects the growth of a plant."The teacher said as the students moaned with bordem. They hated reviewing any sort of lessons.

After class Miss Nanaeta called Sesshomaru and Kagome to her desk before they could leave.

"Kagome I need you to do me a favor."She told Kagome almost begging her.

"Sure what do you need"

"I need you to show Sesshomaru-sama around the school and tell him what lunch he will be having.Also show him where the classes are ,I know how confusing this school is so can you do that for me?In return I will give you two homework passes and a pass explaining why you where late. "

"Very well Miss Nanaeta,but i will only need the pass explaining why I was late."Kagome answered surprising not only the teacher but Sesshomaru as well."Okay then we have a deal ,Sesshomaru-sama please follow Kagome she will tell you anything you need to know."

'I don't understand why I had to do it.But oh well.'

"Let's see...you have me next period for Math with Mr. Saotorie in room 102. Ok Let's start there."

'This is a big waste of my time'Sesshomaru thought while he exhailed a breath loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"What's wrong?Do you think this is a big waste of you life too"She said as if reading his mind.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."Sesshomaru replied.

They continued walking up and down the halls.They where only stoped once by a hall monitor,but where let go after showing him the note.

"So you will have first lunch and that's at 11:15 in the afternoon ok Sesshomaru-sama."

"Understod,where is the cafetirea"He asked almost half asleep.

"Follow me I'll show you."She took him through a hall in one of the main buildings.

"Now you know where all of your classes are and seeing as how i have you for five classes lets go to class."She said half annoyed to have him in her next 5 classes.

'OMG I can't believe I have him for my next 5 classes.'

' Oh great you mean I have this girl for 5 more classes.'

Rm 102 Mr. Saotorie's Math class.

"Oh Kagome glad to see you could join us, and who is this tall young man" He asked a little intimidated by how tall Sesshomaru was. Mr. Saotorie is a very short bald little man whose head resembles a cue ball.

"This is Sesshomaru-sama.And I think he can take it from there."Kagome said as she left for her seat.

"As she said my name is Sesshomaru Tokoritsu, I transfered here from Tsutarato High school in Okenawa .And I resent'y moved here with my father . "Sesshomaru replied looking down on the short teacher.

"Very well you may take a seat next in the desk behind Kagome.I'm sure you know who she is ." The short little teacher resumed doing his buisness as Sesshomaru walked over to his seat behind Kagome.

'Oh great he sits behind me nowsigh+'

'This is not my day two times I have had to sit near her .And to think i will have her for the next 4 remaining classes-'

'This, is going to be a very... long... day...-'Sesshomaru and Kagome thought.

Finally school is over

"Finally school is over."Kagome said as she sighed in relief.

"Kagome"Sango yelled at her friend to get her attention.

"Hey I'm going to the stor want to come with me"Sango asked her friend withe a big smile on her face.

End of this chapternow RR

Well i hope you guys liked the chapter .now i need you to do me the favore of reading and reviewing please>. I don't mind flames,but that doesn't mean i want them.


End file.
